utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Kokone Kara
Design Kara's outfit is based off idols & magical girls *''Hair Color:'' Dark Brown *''Hairstyle:'' Medium length front hair with very short hair in back. Her front hair is straight and layered on her right side and fluffy and wavy on her left. *''Eye Color:'' Purple *''Accessories:'' Turquoise bow on left side of front hair. Two rainbow colored hair clips are in her front hair on right side. *''Headset:'' small black kitty-shaped ear bud with a turquoise mic attached *''Outfit:'' Turquoise long-sleeved shirt with a darkish red bow as collar trim. Bow is the front and back, and front bow is tied with golden yellow ribbon to look similar to a cat's bell while the rest of the ribbon trails her back like a scarf. Over shirt has wholes in the shoulder area with lilac/light purple stripe in front leading to around to meet the lilac/light purple side stripe at the top on the back. Under shirt is a tight long sleeved royal blue shirt that as mesh in various places during summer and hole in the middle of the chest. Skirt is double layered with the top layer royal blue and the bottom turquoise. Has long lilac/light purple thigh-high socks with knee-high royal blue shoes. Shoes are laced with turquoise ribbon topped with a bow and have a slight heel to make her seem 5 ft 4 in. *''Special features'': Has 3 vertical black stripes on her cheek to symbolize blushing, cuteness, youth. Her medium length twin tails are also just extensions. Voicebank Kara has many voicebanks including VCV, CVVC, & even EN VCCV! All can be found here: ☀http://utau.wiki/utau:kara-kokone Character Details CHARACTER ITEM: Shaved ice (and ribbons~) LIKES: Ribbons, bows, frills, friends, cats, colors, frozen treats BASIC PERSONALITY: Kara has an excited, yet cute personality, making it super easy to love or hate her on the spot. She gets upset when people point out her dark brown hair is black. Kara was also made to be pure/full of light yet childish This is just a basic personality and you may go around it with your imagination as long a the guidelines are about this or is for acting. She's consider asexual (more like oblivious) but can be shipped lightly with anyone and may sing any song you'd like her to sing. Name Interpretation 心音 (Kokoro/ne; Heart Sound) カラ (Kara; from) - Kara is also a derivative of karafuru, meaning colorful Kara can also mean pure in Greek, English, & Scandinavian Cara (pronounced the same) is Dear or Beloved in Italian Altogether, it means "From the Sound of the Heart" and can mean "pure heart sound" & "beloved heart sound" Artwork Kara.png|Kara's original designed outfit. As you can see, not a lot of changes where made. noticeable changes include shirt and shoes designs. Kokone Kara(silhouette).png|Silhouette picture leak made by creator on Google+ December 2nd Kokone Kara.png|Fully body view Kokone Kara box art.png|Kara's Box Art Kokone.PNG|Clock Lock Works Kara (PaintHome SAI colored)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlGSqUZh1FU|linktext=Listen to her cover! PicsArt_1422576468428.png|Aria on the Game Center Kara|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1zvHrO2Pjg|linktext=Listen to her cover! Kokone Kara reference sheet.jpg|Kokone Kara Reference Sheet|link=http://sunguardian.deviantart.com/art/Kokone-Kara-Reference-Sheet-517130527|linktext=On dA Fan-Art This section for for all the beautiful art work people have created for Kara. all of these so far have been through google+ Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiva by PaintHome SAI.PNG|Kara by PaintHome SAI|link=https://plus.google.com/u/0/113423086127336896813/posts|linktext=PaintHome SAI's Google+ Kara by PaintHome SAI.png|Kara's birthday present by PaintHome SAI|link=https://plus.google.com/u/0/113423086127336896813/posts|linktext=PaintHome SAI's google+ Kara1 by Laura Tose.png|Kara by Laura Tose|link=https://plus.google.com/u/0/117108427092925733967/posts|linktext=Laura Tose's google+ Kara by Uwachii Tan.png|Kara by Uwachii Tan|link=https://plus.google.com/u/0/105422416500358833105/posts|linktext=Uwachii Tan's google+ Kara by Rika Chan.png|Kara by Rika Chan|link=https://plus.google.com/u/0/106799114817081188158/posts|linktext=Rika Chan's google+ Kara by Takane Enomoto.png|Kara byTakane Enomoto|link=https://plus.google.com/u/0/102233114625011076841/posts|linktext=Takane Enomoto's google+ Kara by Laura Tose.png|Kara by Laura Tose|link=https://plus.google.com/u/0/117108427092925733967/posts|linktext=Laura Tose's google+ Kara by Edogawa Conan.png|Kara by Edogawa Conan|link=https://plus.google.com/u/0/+Grimmchandeaththekidd/posts|linktext=Edogawa Conan's google+ Kara by Freya Taylor.png|Kara by Freya Taylor|link=https://plus.google.com/u/0/106802437056279471937/posts|linktext=Freya Taylor's Google+ Kara by jonmorales.jpg|Kara by jon morales|link=https://plus.google.com/u/0/+jonmorales/posts|linktext=jon morales' google+ Kokone Kara by Uu Hime.png|Kara Chibi by Uu-Hime|link=http://uu-hime.deviantart.com/|linktext=Uu-Hime's dA Kokone Kara1 by avi the avenger.png|Kokone Kara by Avi the Avenger|link=http://avi-the-avenger.deviantart.com/|linktext=Avi the Avenger's dA Trivia (to make the Creator feel better) *Kara was supposed to be release in 2013 but couldn't due to various reasons, like confusion. *As a cosplayer, she loves wearing outfits and costumes. Even her twin tails are just extensions! *Her original planning was to be a Miku look alike, then quickly scrapped due to designing differences and kind of mainstream (like pitchloids & such). She was also supposed to be a cat but was scrapped for similar reasons. *Personality is her creator's personality as a child. *Creator puts her heart and soul into making Kara as best as she can be! *Kara's original design was going to be a stuffed Pikachu, that she would always carried around. It was also going to mimic Kara's expressions. *Kara's beta name was Voca due to unable to come up with a name for her while initially recording her voice. *Kara's last name technically isn't Kokone, but she chose it for the meaning. Terms of Use *Attribution - When publishing work using this voicebank, you are required to state the name of this voicebank. - It is not necessary to state the name of this voicebank's author. - When attributing the name or author of this voicebank, you must write the names exactly as written above. You cannot call the voicebank by any other name, nor can you attribute the voicebank to any other author. *Usage Content - Do not create sexual content. - Seek author permission to create violent content. - Seek author permission to create political content. - Seek author permission to create religious content. - Derivative characters/voices are not permitted outside of the genderbend, Karu (range 3, g+12 generally). - Fan art is allowed and encouraged in nearly any outfit. - Role-playing is not permitted *The following types of content are unconditionally prohibited: - Criminal or illegal content - Explicit underage sexual content - Bigotry and hateful content *Commercial Use Contact the author for individual approval to use this voicebank commercially. *Editing - You are only permitted to clean or enhance this voicebank's audio. You cannot edit the audio in any other way. - You are free to edit any configuration files, such as oto.ini or FRQ files. - You are only permitted to do small edits the illustrations such as silhouettes, skewing, and filters. - You cannot use this voicebank in any singing synthesizer other than UTAU. - The source audio of this voicebank can only be used in permitted singing synthesizers. However, you are free to use audio from the "OMAKE-EXTRAS" folder in other ways, such as for music production or video production. *Redistribution - Before this voicebank is discontinued, you may only share configuration files, such as oto.ini or FRQ files. - After this voicebank is discontinued, you are free to redistribute part or whole of this voicebank in any way, with or without edits, as long as you correctly attribute the voicebank name and author, and clearly state any changes you have made. - You are free to share rendered singing vocals created with this voicebank. ~Generated with https://adlez27.github.io/vbtougenusage~ *Do NOT steal creator rights of Kara or impersonate as her creator *For any questions, information, etc. on Kara or utau stuff, contacting the creator is allowed and encouraged Contact Information *Email: cheetahdemon230@gmail.com * Kara's Youtube Page: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJllF5Y67_f8Ac5OjQMZ2XQ/ Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Female voicers Category:Female Category:Female Utau Category:Cosplay